Our bond
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is about the bond between Poppy and Branch from their childhood on wards. It's fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

This is an odd fiction done from Branches point of view, it covers before the film during and after. There is something I like about this story and I don't know why. Any way, warnings of fluff and angst as is usual for me. I don't own anything here. I have dyslexia so please be nice about the spelling and grammar.

Our bond.

The foundations:

Branch remembered the first time it had ever happened between them so clearly, at the time they had been very young and they had only recently moved from the old troll tree to the new one. The feel of the smaller pink troll in his arms when she had fallen out of a tree and strait into his arms had felt so natural. The princess had blinked up at him with wide pink eyes, eyes which Branch couldn't help but think they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. As he thought this the grey troll had felt it something flaring into life inside him, Branch didn't know what it was but from the look on Poppy's face she felt it too. He'd quickly but gently put her on her feet and backed away from her, the feelings inside him where opening up places within his heart which after the death of his grandma Branch had closed off and he was unwilling to let them open once more.

As Branch had backed away from the princess, Poppy had looked at the grey troll with an expression of hurt which had stabbed at his heart, but for him feeling any form of positive emotion was too dangerous to painful. So, Branch had done the only thing which came to mind at the time he ran…He'd ignored her calling his name, Branch had run all the way back to his only partly built bunker and hidden away for all the other trolls for days until he was sure that he once more had whatever those strange feelings where back under control.

The grey troll was aware of those same feelings occurring in him every time that he and Poppy ran into each other so the grey troll tried to avoid the positive princess as much as was possible. It seemed to him however that the more he tried to avoid her the more Poppy sought him out. Branch found this fact endlessly irritating so he tried his hardest to put the pink troll off of coming to see him by being mean to her and sarcastic. This worked some of the time so the grey troll did his best to be as unhospitable to Poppy as possible in the hopes that sooner or later she would give up and finally leave him alone thus taking those strange feelings with her.

"BRANCH!" The grey troll froze he knew that voice far too well, it always made his heart start to race and he didn't know why.

Poppy came running up to him, she looked up into his blue eyes and he stepped back as he felt that feeling start to try to surface as he did every time Poppy was close to him. It was a feeling he didn't want to feel but Branch couldn't help but feel it anyway. It also felt to him as if something was trying to bring them closer together and bind them together forever. As far as Branch was concerned that made no sense they were nothing alike why would they need to be together in any way. The pink troll was still standing there watching him but not saying anything to him so Branch asked. "What did you want Poppy?"

The princess shook herself out of whatever thoughts she had been involved in and spoke to the grey troll. "Oh I wanted to give you this." Poppy quickly shoved an invitation into his hands.

Frowning Branch looked down at it but before he could say or do anything to the other troll she had dashed off to give other people their invitations. The grey troll was sure that the princess had to know that he was unlikely to attend this party so he couldn't help but be confused as to why Poppy would think of inviting him in the first place. Little did Branch know that this would be the first of the many invitations Poppy would present him with and which the grey troll would secretly collect and keep for a reason he would not understand until many years later.

Branch didn't know how he had known that day that Poppy had needed him he just did, the grey troll, grabbed his medical kit and his back pack with his basic tools in it, before the grey troll flew out of his bunker and ran into the forest. Branch didn't know what was directing him but whatever it was the grey troll followed it without hesitation and found Poppy laying on her back in a clearing he could see that the pink troll was very pale. Quickly the grey troll was at the side of the princess, he leant over her, he listened for a heartbeat and when Branch found it he let out a sigh of relief. Branch quickly but carefully started to inspect the princess to see if he could find out what had her in this state. Eventually on the palm of her left hand he found a small red star shaped mark and instantly the grey troll knew exactly what this was. Branch put his back pack down to one side, he opened it up and then fished out the bottle he needed as well as a cloth. Branch carefully put some of the liquid it contained into the cloth, tenderly he pressed it to the mark for a few moments, before taking the cloth away and then pouring a little more into the wound which caused Poppy to whimper. "I'm sorry." Branch said softly knowing that the princess couldn't hear him. Once he was happy that he had treated the injury fully the grey troll carefully bound the hand with bandages. With this done Branch lifted the smaller pink troll into his arms before heading back to the troll tree and then start to make his way towards the royal pod. As the other trolls noticed him as he walked through the tree carrying Poppy, they tried to take the princess from him but Branch refused to surrender her to any of them even her friends.

One of the trolls had dashed off to fetch the King and a few moments later Peppy came through the troll tree towards the grey troll. He looked to his pale daughter in his arms and then to Branch there was no judgement in his eyes just questions. "What happened?"

The grey troll answered this question. "Princess Poppy was stung by a thorn of the bell vine. I have treated it so the princess should be fine with some rest." With this said Branch carefully handed the pink troll across to her father and went to leave.

"Wait Branch…" The King said, this caused the younger troll stop walking and he turned to look back at the troll King. "Thank you for helping my daughter." Branch gave him a nod of acknowledgement before he walked away making his way back home to his bunker.

Over the years which had passed since their childhood into their early adult hood Branch had done a lot of research into what that feeling inside him had been and what had been happening to both Poppy and himself. What he had discovered in the course of his research had shocked the grey troll deeply. He didn't want to place the real name to what it was so the grey troll started to refer to it simply as their bond. Branch knew from his reading that it was special and rare…But the grey troll also knew that he didn't deserve Poppy. As far as he was concerned the pink princess deserved some troll who was her equal some troll who could give Poppy everything she could ever want and that troll wasn't him. The grey troll tried as much as possible to avoid the princess and to make her want to keep a distance from him in return but despite his best efforts to make himself even more unlikeable Poppy still tried to include him in everything and even called him her friend. Branch often wondered if the princess had any idea of the bond they shared but after observing Poppy for years he was sure that she completely unaware of it. Branch decided not to tell the pink troll anything about the bond which stood between them and instead the grey troll opted to use the knowledge he had gained from all of his research to supress it as much as was possible.

Recently though Branch had been feeling a lot a of pain in his heart in and off, the grey troll was well aware that the pain in his heart was because Poppy had started to act in a romantic way towards Creek which was affecting their bond in a negative way. Sometimes the grey troll found that the pain in his heart was almost unbearable but Branch did the best he could to push the terrible pain he felt to one side and just carry on as normal. After all in Branch's opinion the princess deserved a lot better than someone as damaged as himself and Creek would make her happy which was what mattered the most to him.

In the middle of what he was doing Branch felt her through their bond despite the fact weak as it was due to him keeping a distance from Poppy and supressing it, he still knew that something was wrong with the princess. Quickly the grey troll picked up his faithful backpack and left his bunker in search of the pink troll. He let the bond draw him on and eventually Branch found the princess who was stuck bound up in some vines which had clearly been hanging from a tree. As Poppy noticed the other troll she gave him a look which was a combination of mortification and relief. The grey troll looked her situation over for a few moments, before settling his backpack on the ground, he opened it up and drew out a sharp blade. Carefully Branch climbed into the tree, he then set to work on the vines holding Poppy and when at last she was almost freed of them the grey troll carefully curled his dark hair round hers which caused the princess to let out a surprised gasp.

Poppy stared up at the other troll she had never felt like this when anyone else had curled their hair round hers. She felt completely safe and her heart was full of happiness suddenly, the pink troll was so lost in these feelings that she was unaware of the moment when Branch cut away the last vine. Poppy only became aware of what was happening when the grey troll placed him on her feet on the grass. A few moments later the princess felt his hair slip out of hers and she suddenly felt as though she had lost something very important to her. Branch came down out of the tree, he stood on the grass opposite Poppy who was standing there staring at him wide eyes. "Thank you for your help Branch."

"Try to stay out of more trouble I might not be around next time to find you." With this said the grey troll picked up his pack, shouldered it and then walked away heading back to his home without looking back at the one he had just saved.

Realising that he loved Poppy had come as quiet the shock to Branch, he didn't even really know when it began or why…It was just something he came to realise one day after helping Poppy out of some trouble she had gotten herself into yet again. The grey troll was well aware of the fact that two trolls such as them with their bond where supposed to share a deep love, but he hadn't really believed that it would happen until it had. Branch took great pains to hide the fact he was in love with Poppy right alongside the fact that they were supposed to be bound together. Love as far as the grey troll was concerned was an emotion which he not only didn't deserve but would only cause him more pain. He'd already lost so many trolls in his life that he had loved, to add another to them wasn't something Branch even wanted to contemplate. Despite all of this the feelings of love for Poppy lingered in his heart and the grey troll did his best to contented himself with loving the princess in secret and from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter is a little short but I didn't really want to rehash the movie to much just enough)

The acknowledgement:

It wasn't until shortly before what Poppy would later call their adventures that Branch finally put the real name to the bond. The grey troll had only done that because he had been forced to by the terrible pain in his heart he had been feeling that day. As Branch lay in bed panting from the pain radiating out from his heart he cursed the fact that fate had decided that he should be soul bound mates with Poppy of all trolls. The pain he was feeling had not eased until later in that day, once it was at a level which the grey troll could deal with he had gotten up, dressed and then headed out of the bunker to forage for food.

As Branch picked some berries from high up in a plant he heard giggling from bellow him and looked down. Poppy and Creek were walking along together hand in hand, as soon as the grey troll set eyes on the couple the pain flared inside him and he winced. Quickly Branch turned his gaze away from them hoping that they would just walk past him and that he could escape back to his home quickly. Despite the fact that the blue eyed troll wasn't looking at them that didn't stop him being able to hear the couple.

"So, do I get another kiss now?" Creek asked the troll at his side.

Branch froze in the middle of gathering the berries he needed because as soon as the purple troll said those words to Poppy Branch knew exactly why he had been in so much pain earlier on. Quickly the grey troll stashed the berry he was holding into his back pack which was on the leaf beside him and they lay down on the leaf next to it. Sure enough his suspicions about his earlier pain where proven right when a few moments later searing pain rippled over him emanating from him heart. Branch quickly placed his hands over his mouth and held back the scream that wanted to escape as best as he could and prayed at the same time that their kiss would be over soon.

After some time, had passed the grey troll felt the pain ease to its normal back ground level and he knew from this that the couple had finished kissing at last. Still unsure if they were going to kiss again and not wanting to be seen if the pain flared up again Branch didn't move until he was sure that they were gone. Carefully the blue eyed troll got to his feet, he picked up his pack, put it on and made his way bunker mentally cursing soul mate bonds his whole way there.

When Poppy had left him in the bunker the first time the grey troll had felt a stab of pain and concern for her but he had refused to weaken and go after the other troll. Then when the princess returned with all the other trolls and left once more Branch had at first been very determined not to go after her and get eaten by a Bergan. But only a short while after Poppy had left on her quest Branch felt a feeling of dread sweep over him and after years of experience with their bond the grey troll knew that this was never a good thing. Quickly the grey troll gathered up what he would need for the journey, before packing it into his backpack and then leaving the bunker to set off after Poppy.

Branch followed the pull of their bond, when he found her in the spider web cocoon the grey troll almost had a heart attack he could hardly believe the state which the princess was in. There were times when the grey troll wondered how the one who he was soul bound mates with was even still alive. Despite the fact that he had lost the one he was bound to, to Creek he still felt the over whelming instinct to protect and save Poppy and did so as he always did.

Once the pink troll was safe from the trouble she had gotten herself into Branch had been quick to make excuses to her for why he came after her. After years of hiding their bond it had become second nature to him to explain away his presence whenever she needed help with easy excuses or when necessary outright lies. The grey troll was glad that Poppy was to innocent to think that he could possibly be hiding anything so important a soul mate bond from her. In fact, Branch was pretty much convinced that the princess had no idea such a thing as a soul mate bond even existed let alone that she was part of one.

Finally telling the princess about what had happened to him when he lost his beloved grandmother had been a hard thing for Branch to do. Seeing her compassion for him however brought him a joy he hadn't felt for years but despite this the grey troll was very careful with her being this close to him, that she continued to remained unaware of the fact that they were soul bound mates. His side of the bond always yearned for her when they were this close, but Branch closed it down ruthlessly reminding himself that Poppy had Creek now and no matter the pain which that this relationship caused him he was determined to let the princess be happy because he could not be happy.

When Poppy had hugged him, Branch had wanted to return the embrace and finally open the bond up to her but instead he had made himself stand there and accept it as though it was the most terrible thing in the world to be happening to him. Still he permitted himself to be held by the princess and had only remembered to start objecting to being hugged when the rest of the snack pack started to join in with the hug too.

Being close to Poppy on Bridget's head was proving to be a very difficult experience for Branch, he could feel the soul bond that marked them as soul bound mates trying to flare into life again and the grey troll could feel that the bond wanted to bind them together. Determinedly Branch kept it under control that was until he found himself helping Bridget charm King Gristle. For the grey troll this was the first time that he had ever really dared to put his feelings for Poppy into words and it surprised Branch that not only did he think of his soul bound mate in such a romantic way but also that the love which he felt for her ran so deep within his heart. It was only when Poppy gave him that soft smile and he almost smiled back that the grey troll shook himself. Branch wanted to hit himself for being stupid enough to let those romantic thoughts and feelings he held for the princess escape even if it had only been for a short moment. Quickly Branch looked away from the pink troll so that he could bring himself back under control and make sure that nothing more of his suppressed feelings for her would leak through the bond to his soul bound mate.

When they had come back to Bridget's room after her date with the King and the other trolls had let out a happy cheer that Creek was still alive Branch had instead expressed for the first time the pain he was feeling in his heart. The grey troll had been quick when asked about the noise he had made by Poppy to explain his cry of pain away as a lack of practice at being happy. Branch had been relived that this was an excuse which was easily believed by Poppy and her all of her friends.

A few short moments after this Branch wasn't able to help himself teasing her with the high five as the cloud they had met had done to him. The grey troll told himself that he only did this was because he could see how relieved Poppy was that the one she loved was safe and not because of the fact that the more time he spent in her presence the happier he became. The grey troll was still as determined as he had been before to not interfere with the relationship between Creek and Poppy or to show her the pain which he felt over it. Branch had been very pleased with himself that aside from the cry which he had quickly covered with an excuse that he hadn't even shown on the outside the sharp stab of pain that had hit him in the heart when Poppy had realised Creek was alive.

Then when she had called his name and their hair had wound round each other as it hadn't done for years Branch had felt it again, the pain as well as that overwhelming feeling of never wanting to let her go ever again and of wanting to protect the princess from everything or everyone that might wish to harm her. The grey troll quickly and ruthlessly brought himself under control and took his hair out of hers once more there were more important things to be worrying about at that time like staying alive.

Branch was so angry with Creek, not just for selling them out but also for hurting Poppy. The grey troll had been willing to let him win her from him because the grey troll had felt that Creek would be a better match for her than himself. If his soul bonded mate had not stepped in when she had, then Branch would have quiet happily have strangled him to death for betraying her like this. When Poppy the grey troll had been correct about his betrayal and the princess herself had then tried to strangle Creek Branch had to admit that he was impressed by her strength.

It was only when Poppy lost her colour that Branch knew what he needed to do…The grey troll knew that it was time to surrender to his fate. Slowly and a little hesitantly Branch began to sing to the one he had spent years loving and as he did so Branch also opened up the bond between them to let his love flow through it to Poppy. The grey troll was so very glad when his antics made her smile slowly and he felt his own happiness surge in response to this. Branch watched with great pleasure as the pink eyes of his princess widen as he sang that he loved her. Then as they touched and his true colour was returned to him Branch didn't prevent his side of their soul mate bond for reaching out to her side. When they the two sides of their bond met a long last it felt like absolute bliss to the now completely blue troll. Branch knew that he should really tell Poppy that they were soul bound mates but right now the new he felt that the new Queen had enough on her plate without the addition of that knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queens turn:

It was Peppy who first realised that Branch was his daughter's soul bound mate, he wondered why he had been so blind to the signs of it before now, but at the same time as the old king puzzled over this he knew that he hadn't seen them because Branch had hidden it so well. The blue troll had also stayed well away from the rest of the trolls making it almost impossible for anyone to have realised what was happening to Branch. It pained Peppy to know that the blue troll had been dealing with a one sided bond without any help since most likely his early childhood. The king also knew that without a doubt Branch would have been in a lot of pain when his daughter had fallen in love with Creek.

Knowing that Poppy knew nothing about soul mate bonds which was really his own fault for not telling his daughter about them in the first place, the former King settled Poppy down one afternoon and then explained everything about soul mate bonds to her. As her father explained things to her Poppy's eyes slowly became wider and wider When the old troll had finally finished talking the Queen burst out with. "So, that's why Branch always knew when I was in trouble!"

"Yes, Branch is clearly very good at controlling the bond between you both which to be honest doesn't surprise me. He can feel you all the time but more clearly when you need him and he can follow the bond to find you were ever you are. The bond between the two of you is the reason you that you both glow when you share love, the glowing is a sign of that bond, it was when that happened that I knew what Branch was to you. Soul bonded mates are rare Poppy extremely so, it is a very special bond daughter as you are his and he is yours completely. Branch had been through so much hurt in his life so I am not surprised that he learnt how to repressed the bond between you both and then did it. Poppy I have to tell you that Branch…Branch would have been in a lot of pain when you began to love Creek…It would certainly explain why he didn't like Creek and why Branch became even more well depressed around that time too. To be honest with you being in love with Creek for the amount of time you were I'm surprised that Branch managed to keep himself going."

The pink troll stared at her father wide eyed with horror, she couldn't believe that her loving Creek would have hurt the one she loved with all her heart. Poppy was also distressed by the thought that this could have caused him to give up completely, silently the pink troll thanked heaven that Branch was far too stubborn to just give up on life. "Dad how do I make sure I can use the bond between us too?"

Peppy smiled as his daughter asked him this question. "You need to close your eyes and concentrate on Branch and your love for him." Poppy did just as her father directed her too and when she felt their bond for the first time the princess was amazed by not only by the strength of it but also the love it contained. "Now open your eyes, you should now be able to sense Branch and be able to find him no matter where he is just as he can you."

Now the Queen knew how to use the bond she was determined to go and find her soul bound mate and have a long talk with him about the bond they shared. Poppy could now quiet clearly feel the pull of the soul mate bond she smiled at her father, stood up and said to him. "If you will excuse me I'm going to go and talk to Branch."

"Just remember not to be too hard on him."

"I will." Poppy promised, before she left the royal pod and then started to follow it through the tree towards Branch.

On the other end of the soul mate bond the blue troll felt it when for the first time Poppy reached through their bond to find him. Branch froze, as she had never done this before and it made him worry that somehow he was in some form of trouble or that he had caused the one he loved pain. Out of pure instinct the blue troll went to shut down his side of the bond, but a familiar voice behind him stopped Branch dead. "Don't even think about it." Poppy came around the blue troll to stand before him, she put both hands on her hips and looked up into his blue eyes. "I felt you trying to do whatever that was and I didn't like the feeling of it at all. So, my soul bound mate when were you going to tell me about this and how long have you known?"

Branch gulped, he could see that Poppy was not angry with him but the blue troll could tell that she was clearly upset with him for hiding their bond from her and Branch couldn't blame her for that. After a few moments, the blue troll answered her question. "I was going to close down my side of the bond but I guess I won't be doing that again. As for when I was going to tell you…I wanted to let you settle into being Queen before I sprung the fact we were soul bound mates on you. How long I have known…Um well since…Since you were about five."

Poppy couldn't help but stair at him as Branch confessed all of this to her. "You've known about this for that long! Oh Branch, you are mine and I am yours and I wouldn't have it any other way my soul bound mate. I love you Branch."

The blue troll blushed brightly and then said in a soft low voice. "I love you too Poppy…I just didn't think I deserved you…I didn't think I deserved anyone after grandma died…"

All at once the Queen could feel it suddenly through the bond for the very first time his sadness and his love for her. All at once Poppy understood those wonderful feelings she had felt when his hair had wrapped round hers all those years ago and for that brief moment back in the Bergan castle. The Queen realised now that their soul mate bond had always been there humming in the back ground of her life. It had been that constant comforting presence in her life which she had never really understood but had never left her it was wonderful to know now that all of the time the presence had belonged to the troll standing here before her…It really did fill Poppy's heart with joy to know that Branch had always been there for her even if she hadn't known about it or understood it and now she felt that it was time for her to be there for him. Quickly the pink troll hugged the blue, he instantly returned the embrace and as Branch did so Poppy spoke to him. "You were always there, you were always with me I just didn't know it. I always wondered how come every time I was in danger you would turn up to save me and now I know the answer. Dad told me that when I fell in love with Creek it probably hurt you a great deal…Did it?" The Queen asked as she drew back from the hug and held him at arms length her eyes locked on his. Seeing the look of pure concern on her face Branch decided lying to the one he love at this time would be a bad idea so he gave Poppy a single nod in answer to this question. "I'm so sorry Branch, I hurt you so badly…But you didn't give up…I'm so glad that didn't give up." The Queen moved one hand, she moved his leaf jacket to one side and gently placed the hand on his chest over his heart. This action on her part caused the blue troll to take a deep breath and then Poppy felt it through the bond the residual of the terrible pain of her loving Creek over him had caused her soul bound mate. "Oh Branch…"

Slowly Branch smiled at her. "I'm alright Poppy…I'm alright."

"No…No you're not. I want to do something about the pain I caused you." As the pink troll told him this her eyes where full of determination. "Do you know how I can heal the pain?" As she asked him this question, Branch quickly looked away from her and Poppy instantly knew from this reaction that he did know the answer to her question. "Tell me Branch, tell me how to heal you of the pain I caused."

He smiled at her gently, the blue troll took her hand from over his heart, held it in his and then addressed her. "Poppy I am fine you really don't need to be healing me."

"Branch…" The Queen began but she was interrupted by one of the other trolls running over.

"Queen Poppy we need your guidance!"

The pink troll groaned, she looked up at Branch and said to him with determination. "I will talk to you about this later." With that said she quickly followed the other troll to see what the problem was.

It was the first time that Poppy had felt it but she knew instantly something was wrong, the Queen suddenly realised it was coming through her bond strong and clear that Branch needed her. Quickly the pink troll dashed out of the royal pod into the troll tree and she followed their bond along. Poppy could feel the pain her soul bound mate was feeling, it was the same pain which the pink Queen had felt for only a brief moment when she had placed her hand over Branch's heart a few days ago. The blue troll hadn't let her talk about the pain in his heart since then or touch that part of his chest and the Queen hadn't had time to insist about doing either of those things because of all her Queenly duties.

Poppy eventually found the blue troll laying on one of the mushrooms under the troll tree, a female purple troll was above him and she had Branch pinned down to the top of the mushroom with her bright blue hair. The pink troll quickly noticed that the one she loved was topless this was followed by the realisation that the female troll had one of her hands on his chest over his heart. The Queen could see from her vantage point on a branch just above the mushroom that the expression on Branch's face was one of pure terror and pain at the same time. The pink troll hastily whipped her hair forwards quickly pulling the other unsuspecting troll up off of Branch and then threw her away from her soul bound mate and to the edge of the mushroom. As soon as she had done this Poppy jumped down onto the mushroom and stood between the one she loved and the other troll, with her arms spread wide and an expression of absolute anger on her face. "What do you think you are doing to Branch?!" She demanded of the purple female angrily.

"You hurt him so much! You don't deserve Branch." The blue haired troll spat out at her venomously.

Poppy glared at her, these made these words made Queen even more furious than before. "You talk about me hurting Branch couldn't you see the pain you were causing him! We are soul bound mates and that is not a bond that is for anyone to try to break." As the Queen looked around the area she could see that some other trolls had been drawn to the clearing by the all of the shouting. Drawing herself up Poppy pointed at some of them and then addressed them commandingly. "Get her away from me before I do something I might regret because she hurt my soul bound mate."

They instantly obeyed their Queen's command, these trolls quickly grabbed the purple female troll with their hair and pulled her away from the clearly irate Queen. Poppy turned to Branch, he was laying on his back staring at her wide eyed, pale and panting from the pain the purple troll had been causing him. Quickly the pink troll moved to his side, she got on her knees at his side and carefully took one of Branch's hands in hers. "I felt you…I felt your pain. Please tell me what to do Branch…Tell me how to heal you."

As he looked up at his love Branch could see the determination and concern in her eyes and knew it was time to surrender the answer to the problem of the pain in his heart to her at long last. "You need to kiss my chest over my heart and tell me you love me with all your heart."

Poppy blushed slightly as he told her what to do in order to help him but gave him a nod, gently she placed a kiss to Branch's chest over his heart and watched as that area glowed with pink light. "I love you with all of my heart Branch I truly do." The pink troll gasped as he suddenly lit up with blue light just as he had once before and then suddenly Poppy felt it the pain in Branch vanished at last, this was quickly followed by love he for her washing through the bond and over her like a wave. The love which the blue troll held for her was endless, strong and true as the Queen felt all of this her pink eyes widened.

Branch smiled up at the now wide eyed Queen. "I love you Poppy."

"I love you too Branch." She said as she helped the blue troll to get up.

When Branch was once more on his feet and when he felt steady on them the blue troll embraced Poppy in a tight hug for a few moments. Deciding that it was high time he kissed the one he loved Branch then quickly swept in and kissed the Queen letting out for the first time all of the love he had in his heart for her. Poppy let out a noise of surprise before, wrapping her arms round Branch, the Queen closed her eyes and began to return his heated kiss. As the couple kissed the two trolls glowed brightly in pink and blue showing for only the second time to all the trolls that noticed their light that they were soul bound mates and there for not for anyone to part then or ever.


End file.
